


Fabulous

by alianora



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Edna, darling.  When are you coming to see me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sarah T.

 

 

Don't be silly, darling. I never look back.

Oh, yes, there were parties and fabulous people, and fabulous clothes - all my design, of course. But the past is in the past! I couldn't possibly tell you everything that happened.

Well, I would hardly know it myself, would I?

Of course, people do talk, and they always talk to me..so you might say I know more than I should about the Supers.

Who was doing what, and with who, and who couldn't even drag themselves out of a bottle long enough to save a cat, you know. Poor Percy - I didn't design for him, of course, he was very young and his powers were very misunderstood. Plus, he couldn't afford me, even when I was only working for a pittance.

Why? Why would I work for so little? I am a _designer_ , darling. It's what I do! And to design for the Supers, the creme de la creme, the newest, most challenging of clients? It would have been pointless to resist. So many new materials and new chances to experiment! It was a lovely time for me - and it took a very little bit of time for the buzz to start, and soon all of the top Supers were beating down my door for the chance to wear my outfits.

Other designers? Pish. I _am_ the best, darling. Although some of my clients were less than knowledgeable about design. One little girl actually suggested _sequins_. Can you imagine the horror? Me? Use sequins? It would have been terrible, darling! Just terrible!

I designed for most of the Supers eventually. Once they all realized the competition couldn't design their way out of a paper bag. Plus, the others had the most horrible luck finding materials that would stretch and bend and freeze without warping or leaving its wearer completely naked after a rescue.

Yes, it was rather odd that I was the only one who was successful, wasn't it? How strange, darling, for you to ask me that. I had completely forgotten about all that silly infighting and competition that occurred.

I hear that the others, well, if they aren't dead, I imagine they might just be decorating mannequins in store windows.

Appalling taste - the design world is well rid of them, darling.

I rose to the top, because I am a Super. I just don't like to brag, you know.

My power? Why, darling, can't you tell? My super power is that I am _fabulous_. 

END 


End file.
